Shizuo's Two Birthdays
by Kajune
Summary: At first his birthdays always left him with a bad experience. This year, he has friends to make it better. However, a certain someone has planned to make his day even more...unique. Shizaya


**Title **: Shizuo's Two Birthdays

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

**Genre** : Romance / Friendship

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: At first his birthdays always left him with a bad experience. This year, he has friends to make it better. However, a certain someone has planned to make his day even more...unique. Shizaya

* * *

**Heiwajima Shizuo's 2015 Birthday Story**

* * *

Shizuo is sitting quietly, watching the sun set. He remembers doing this back in high school, on this same day, watching as darkness engulfed the sky as dust and dirt covered his uniform, a result from having just beaten up more guys than he could count. At that time, the day had turned out horrible, and not a single good moment happened as the whole morning was littered with gangsters, poor test results, and no gifts he so hopelessly expected.

Not even Shinra bothered to buy him something.

That day, to his misery, began sadly and ended sadly, becoming a day not worth remembering. His parents suddenly had errands to run, leaving him to be greeted by utter silence as he entered the house, with not even his younger brother, at the time staying at a friend's house, able to make his special day feel at least a tiny bit bearable.

That day was his birthday.

From the rooftop of Raira Academy, Shizuo finally thinks back to the day he considers his second-worst memory. When he learned he wasn't at all normal will forever be his worst, but like with all sad moments in his life, it seems there is always something good out of them.

His monstrous strength has attracted many new people into his life, many of which soon became friends. The former loneliness he once suffered was officially crushed when just this morning, he failed to sleep when his phone rang, the caller being the eccentric Shinra telling him there was a party about to start.

While on that day, Shizuo did nothing but get angry and beat up people, this year things did a big flip. From dawn till dusk, he spent his precious time partying, having fun and celebrating the occasion with all his new friends, starting at Shinra's house, to Russian Sushi to Sunshine 60 and to wherever else he felt like going.

The day felt like a wonderful dream. He hardly got angry at all.

This is why he is smiling. Instead of frowning with rage emitting from him, he is displaying a genuine smile full of happiness; a rare sight. He is proud of himself, proud to have come across so many nice people, and proud to be accepted by at least an understanding crowd. He will never forget today, a day he loves so much.

'Thank you.'

He says to himself, just as the sun finally disappears from view, rendering the sky officially dark. Hopefully at night, the day will continue to be delightful. He doesn't want to get angry anytime soon. He also doesn't want to cause any trouble.

Speaking of trouble, something else nice happened today. That person never appea-

"Shizu-chan."

Just as he thought he would be rid of that hideous stench, his ears and nose suddenly get attacked by what he nearly forgot ever existed. _The flea_. Carefully looking over his shoulder, in case a knife is about to be embedded into him, Shizuo is somewhat taken aback by the sight of a...sad Orihara Izaya.

From this distance, it appears as though all the arrogance of the other has vanished. How?

Silence takes over as the pair stare at each other. Brown eyes eagerly search in reddish orbs for the reason behind the strange absence and sudden look of misery very rarely on the other. As much as he appreciates having not seen Izaya for most of the day, thus keeping him from going violent and destroying things, he can't help but feel like something must be wrong for the twisted Informant to NOT harass him on his very special day.

Besides, Shizuo has been certain since that day that all the misery was caused by Izaya. He just never made the accusation. So why for this year, does the man hardly show up and do anything bad?

Every year since that day was filled with at least one hour of Izaya, one hour of random gangsters, and one hour of trying to cool down unless he sees Izaya again. Back during that day, Izaya was - as usual - there to annoy him, but strangely only during the morning.

Not that he cares why.

After failing to find any answer in those eyes, Shizuo decides to drop the gaze, but suddenly notices something in the other's right hand, something that appears like a small object slightly hidden from view by the knee-long jacket. Upon his seat, Shizuo turns round, now facing the Informant sideways, but with eyes back on the other's face, now even more curious than before.

"Shizu-chan."

The other says again, this time the cracking in his voice is very apparent, almost sounds like he had been crying. Only the darkness of the night is preventing Shizuo from seeing with his own eyes, how sad that expression may actually be.

"...What?"

Shizuo hesitates, unsure if he wants to know what's going on.

Then, the Informant begins approaching him, slowly, each step showing reluctance, making Shizuo not want to get up and leave, but to wait and see what shall unfold once the 'changed' Informant reaches him. Each step takes its time, and by the moment the raven is only a foot away from the blond, a good five minutes (at least) likely passed.

Go patience.

Looking up at Izaya this close, Shizuo can now see soaked cheeks, tired eyes, and despair he never thought possible on that handsome face. It surprises him, surprises him more than the sudden invitation this morning, that nearly got him tempted to buy a shotgun in case it was a hoax or a very, very hurtful prank.

However, what he sees before him seems impossible to fake, impossible to create for the sole purpose of one's own amusement. It seems extremely real. Orihara Izaya really does look sad.

"What is it, flea?"

To keep things sensible, Shizuo uses the insulting nickname again, but as he waits for a reply, his eyes slide down the right arm, and once again spots the mysterious object, which he can identify as a box, wrapped neatly in pink paper.

"Do you want it?"

Izaya's shaky voice suddenly asks, surprising Shizuo, whose eyes dart back up, only to see more sadness present.

He thinks first. Does he want it? Hell, he doesn't even know what it is, let alone want to receive it from the most shady and inconsiderate person of Tokyo. Then again, with such a sad look staring down at him, he feels somewhat unable to think negatively about the other; more like, he feels worried.

Why is everything so different today?

"...it's...for you."

Brown eyes widen, and for the first time Shizuo sees what might actually be a genuine smile on Izaya's face. He is smiling at him now, albeit faintly, but there is definitely a smile there. Gulping once, Shizuo returns his gaze to the object, which is soon brought forward, and once he probably sees it, he can't deny how it looks like a present, adorned with a red ribbon.

Is this guy seriously hoping to celebrate his birthday with him, or is that just a ticking time bomb?

When Shizuo makes no move to take it, but simply look at it, Izaya extends his arm more, leaving Shizuo with no choice but to follow the other's wishes as opposed to his own. Almost nervously is the present unwrapped, with the Informant intently watching every tiny move.

Shizuo's jaw nearly drops at what he sees, while Izaya's fists noticeably clench by his sides.

Inside is not a bomb of any kind, but a rectangular-shaped box of chocolates, his favorite type too. It used to be the type he would get from his parents during his birthdays following good behavior, since they were imported and therefore rather expensive, yet very delicious nonetheless. This stopped when the shop once selling them closed down, leading to six years of no seeing nor tasting this sweet treat...until now, as a present given to him by his worst enemy.

When Shizuo looks back up, he literally has to force his mouth shut as what is undoubtedly a blush appears on Izaya's cheeks.

What the hell is going on?

"I heard they are your favorite type. When I took a business trip a few months back, I saw a foreign shop selling them. They were pretty expensive, but I knew you missed them, so, I bought it and waited for a chance to give them to you."

Izaya shyly admits, his voice more stable but unusually quiet, and void of malice.

"Why?"

Is all the blond can say.

"You never accused me of it but I know you blame me for your worst birthday ever." Shizuo frowns at this. He was right. "However, back then I wanted to be in charge of your birthday. I wanted to decide your amount of happiness. So...I disposed of every girl or boy who wanted to give you gifts, swore Shinra to play ignorant, got your brother's friend injured so he would need assistance, and got your father's company into quite a mess. All of this so I could have your day to myself."

Izaya's foot takes a small step back, aware that his confession will only draw more hatred from the moody debt collector. It's true that being this blunt can have his head sent flying off its hinges, but he had waited far too long to let the other know what he tried to do and how badly he failed, all so he can try to fix it, hopefully this time in a more, normal fashion.

Shizuo indeed feels furious at the reasons for his extreme loneliness and misery that day, realizing only now that his brother really did need to have a sleep-over, and his parents' issue was no coincidence. He feels like beating up Shinra now, but before he makes the earlier-loving friend immobile, Shizuo keeps his attention on the raven standing rather nervously in front of him. How dare he...!

"Why...?"

Shizuo draws out angrily, wanting a better reason to beat the living life out of Izaya so as to not do it simply on a whim. At least let him be a more decent, reasonable man today.

"Like...I said, Shizu-chan, I wanted to take control of your day, but I failed."

Shizuo raises a brow, truly perplexed and annoyed.

"Failed how? You basically succeeded in wrecking my day."

"Exactly." A vein pops. "However that was not my intention."

The anger almost completely disperses, leaving behind utter confusion.

"Huh?"

Izaya gulps before continuing, his eyes now wandering off.

"I wanted...to be in charge of how happy you could be. I wanted to make you happy myself, but so many had the intention of doing so as well, and, being young, I got extremely furious at that. You were quite popular that year, quite a handful of girls wanted to give you gifts. Who knows how many you would have gotten on Valentine's Day."

Izaya lets out a humorless laugh, but both know there is nothing funny about the whole thing.

What is keeping Shizuo from instantly smashing the jaw and skull of Izaya besides the desire for decency, is pure curiosity.

"I...admit. I was jealous. This got worse when I saw how you were going to accept those gifts whole-heartedly. I didn't want that. I wasn't prepared to let someone else make you happy when I myself wanted so badly to be the center of your attention that day. So in the end, I..."

A tear slides down Izaya's face, noticed easily by Shizuo, who continues to stare in shock at the Informant as the little drop hits the floor.

"I ruined it. I made your birthday a living hell. Even though I...I..."

Nothing else can be said as Izaya begins to sob, hands over his eyes as his shoulders shake rather violently. No longer feeling even a tiny bit angry, Shizuo simply watches. Of course he wants to get pay back for what the flea did to him, but being a grown man, not immature as both of them were back then, should he really just beat up Izaya and walk home like he did nothing wrong?

With a sigh, Shizuo finally gets up, the present left on the seat as he approaches Izaya. When he gets noticed, the other flinches away and looks up at him, eyes watery and full of sorrow. Shizuo can barely muster the urge to not feel pity.

"I didn't...I didn't mean it, Shizu-chan."

As if flattered by the whole thing, even if it does sound twisted and so like Izaya to be super controlling, Shizuo just pats the man on the head, immediately taking a liking to how soft those raven locks are. Before he knows it, he is happily stroking that bush of hair, with Izaya finally calm, and standing quietly as he actually lets the other do what he wants.

After a while, the blond asks that question again.

"Why?"

Looking up, those red orbs refuse to shed more tears as Izaya - as steadily as he can - gives a reply.

"Why do people give chocolates to others, especially on Valentine's Day?"

At this, Shizuo's face turns utterly red.

The hell?

Before he can react, before he can voice any protest, Izaya takes the opportunity to steal the blond's first kiss before making a run for it, his cheeks becoming equally as red as the other's. It takes a good twenty minutes before Shizuo is able to register what just happened.

"Izaya!"

The name is roared from the top of Raira Academy, but nothing comes of it. As one figure disappears into the night, another remains quiet for a while, and in due time, sits back down on the seat and begins eating the chocolates. Turning back to the direction where the sun had set, Shizuo decides to add another thought to this day.

'This...seriously is a wonderful birthday.'

He honestly cannot wait for another year, or for May.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note** : I'm sorry if this story made no sense to you. This is my first time writing a story for Shizuo's birthday, but since I have very little time to create something better, this is all I can dedicate to him. Thank you for reading. Hope you had a good time~


End file.
